That Summer
by Gilly Bean2
Summary: It's 1963, and William and Buffy are friends at age's 10 & 11. What happens when skinned elbows make way to smooth legs and perfume for Buffy? ch 13 up. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

_Summery: Story takes place in the 60's, with Willow, Buffy, Xander, Jesse, Larry, and William as friends. It will move forward from there._

_Summer, 1963_

Elizabeth Anne Summers stood in line waiting for movie house to open. Beside her stood Willow, complete with skinned knees and elbows, and scraggly red pigtails. Buffy, as Elizabeth was known, had a matching set of skinned knees and elbows, and to go one up on Willow, her cheek was scraped as well. Rather then pigtails, though, Buffy's long blond hair was tucked up in a braid under a baseball cap that she stolen from her older brother, Liam. 

Grubby tennis shoes, dirty ankles, and scabbed coltish legs led up to dirty jean shorts, and brightly colored t-shirts on both girls, Willow in orange, and Buffy in dark blue with a large basketball on the back. This was again procured from her older brother, and the short sleeves came to her thin bony elbows. Buffy's hands were stuck in her back pockets, while Willow held a small coin purse possessively to her chest.

Today was the grand opening of Alien Invaders from Mars: Revenge of the Clone Monster, and both Buffy and Willow had been waiting to see it since Attack of the Clone Monster had come out. The line wasn't budging though, because the theater didn't open its doors for nearly thirty minutes yet. Hopping back and forth between feet, Willow's red pigtails bounced against her shoulders. They were the only two in line so far, but that didn't daunt them in the least. 

Others would show up soon, after all, it was summer vacation, the sun was shinning, and they each knew of at least 3 other boys who would be showing up soon. They were just counting away the ticking of the clock that hung over the dime store across the street. Buffy was a bit of a tomboy, and while Willow certainly wouldn't call herself a girly girl, she wasn't exactly a tomboy, either.

Maybe it had to do with the major creepies she felt when she was around dirt for too long, or when she had to touch a worm, or something gross like that. All in all, though, Buffy and Willow got along great, and both stuck up for the other. They didn't get along with the other girls they knew, but the boys were another matter. Some were ok, and some were just not. 

Buffy was rocking back on her heels when she felt something slimy go down her shirt. With a growl even the fiercest of boys would appreciate, she turned with an upraised fist, and clocked the boy standing behind her. Willow jumped back and plastered herself against the wall of the movie house, and the other boys cheered Buffy on as she shoved the boy to the ground, and began tickling his sides mercilessly. 

Willow had to admire Buffy for how she reacted. Most girls, and even some boys she knew, would have freaked out to feel a worm down their shirt. Buffy ignored it, and got the boy back first, then, only after Xander screamed uncle, did she get up, and take the worm from her shirt. With a slimy bit of mud, it landed on Xander's nose, and he did indeed scream like a girl in response. 

Laughing mercilessly, Buffy turned and leaned against the side of the building next to Willow. Xander stood up, and brushed the mud from his nose, and laughed nervously with the other guys, though he knew they were laughing at him. Jesse wormed in next to Willow, and pulled at one of her red pigtails, while Larry went up to peek inside the doors. Buffy pointed out that they still had nearly ten whole minutes before the doors would open, and that they knew from previous experience that the doors would only open when it was 3pm, and not a moment before then. 

Just as she was turning to look behind her, Buffy noticed a thin boy with glasses standing off to the side a bit, just looking at the friends as they laughed and teased with each other. She nudged Willow, who in turn nudged Jesse, who pointed to Larry, who lastly poked Xander. In just a moment, all five of them had turned to look at the kid, much to the new kids embarrassment, if the red tint to his cheeks was any indication.

"Hi. I'm Buffy, and this is Willow, and Jesse, and Xander, and that's Larry. Are you here to see Revenge of the Clone Monster? Cause the movie house doesn't open until 3, but that's only a few minutes away." She smiled friendly at him, and slid over on the wall, to make more room for him. He shifted from foot to foot, his mop of curly light brown hair brushing over his eyes.

Willow waved to him, and each of the guys nodded as they sized the youth up. He looked like he was about 11, which was how old Larry was, but the rest of them were still only 10, with Willow not even 10 for a full 3 weeks yet. The shy youth shuffled closer, almost tripping over his untied sneaker laces in the process. When he was a bit closer to the group, he held out his hand.

"I'm Will'um. I just moved in. My Da works at University, in the library. I'm going to be in the 5th grade this year." His voice was soft at first, but he stopped to clear his throat, and then it was better, deeper. Buffy smiled and held her hand out, and shook his hand. 

"Nice to meet you Will. Can I call you Will? Cause, I like the name Will. Of course, that could get confusing, because I call Willow Will a lot of the time. I know, though, I'll call Willow, Wills, or Willow. So, we have Will and Wills. Wanna sit with us?" Buffy tilted her head to the side, and grinned wide, showing a missing tooth on the bottom. Her smile was infectious, however, and soon, William was at ease with this odd group of kids, and smiling with them. 

They had been so intent on talking with each other, that none of the kids noticed at first that the door was being unlocked. Buffy, with her back against the door, felt as the ticket taker started to open it, just a split second before it was opened. She caught herself on the doorframe before spilling through the door, and hooted back at the others. 

"Movie time, guys! Let's go!" She grabbed Willow, and tugged her up front, and the two counted out the fifty cents required for Buffy to enter, then another fifty cents for Willow to enter. Once they were let in, they waited for the guys to enter, and then they each ponied up a dime, and bought a large popcorn and a soda to share between them. 

William held back a bit, and bought a small soda for himself, and a small bag of salted peanuts, before following behind the others, and trip trapping up the steps to the balcony, which was deserted, and would likely remain that way. They noisily picked their seats, leaving William on the end. He nervously slid into the seat next to Buffy, and smiled at her, before removing his glasses, and wiping the lenses free of dirt. 

As the movie started, Buffy held the box of popcorn towards him, but William declined. Buffy shrugged, and started kicking her legs against the chair as she dug a handful out of the box, before passing it to Xander, who sat on her left. On the left side of Xander, Willow sat, followed up by Jesse, then Larry.  The opening credits started, and William found himself lost in the world of cinematography. Previews showed first, followed by a quick short, then it was time for the movie to start.

Next to him, Buffy slumped down, and kicked her feet up on the seat in front of them, and relaxed. He snuck a peak over at the girl, and was perplexed with her. She was so friendly and open, but she looked like such a boy. It had actually taken him a few minutes to determine whether or not she was a boy or girl. It was finally her name that had done it in for him. Must be a girl, he thought.

Maybe Sunnydale won't be so bad, he thought, as the credits finished, and the first lurching scene of a space ship was shown in front of him. 

AN: I said I wouldn't start any new ones. Tough, I did. Whatcha going to do, make me stop?


	2. Chapter 2

AN: To answer the questions on why it's set in the 60's… well, it just didn't 'feel' like a modern day setting. I think watching 'IT' had something to do with the feel. ;)

Early Fall, 1963

Buffy slumped down in the seat in front of the principal's office, and kicked her feet against the floor in front of her. There were already scuff marks on the toes of her new brown buckle shoes, and Buffy knew she would be in trouble when her mother saw them. The dress she wore showed dirt smudges on the hem, and her hair hung limply from the pretty curls her mother had so painstakingly curled the night before. Her legs both had dirt, gravel, and blood caking her knees, from where she had hit the ground.

Her mother was going to just flip out when she heard about this one. It wasn't like it was all Buffy's fault; it's just that Buffy was the only one who was going to get into trouble. The door to the principal's office squeaked open slowly, and Buffy's eyes were riveted to it as it pushed open. The most dreaded of all dreaded places, Principal Snyder's office held the kind of fascinated fear that kids never wanted to get to know better. 

Behind the desk, he sat waiting, and slowly, he crooked a finger her way, and motioned for her to enter. Her legs suddenly made of wood, she found it difficult to move, though she did finally stand up and shuffle towards him. Buffy came to a stop before him, and rather then show him her fear, she jutted her chin out, and put her hands on her hips. If the scowl he gave her was any indication, however, it wasn't the move he was hoping for. 

"Sit." It was just one word, but it spoke volumes to her, and she quickly dropped the attitude, and sat primly in her seat, as her mother had taught her to. Wide green eyes looked up at the principal, as she readied herself to defend her honor. It was just a little fight, after all, nothing all that big. Principal Snyder had her file open before him, and boy was it a doozy of a file, even though she was so young. 

"Well, well, Miss Summers. I had hoped we would go at least a week before our first meeting, but I can see I was wrong in my hopes. Can you please explain to me just why Cordelia Chase's hair ended up in your fist, with her eye turning black?" Mr. Snyder stared down at her, and she had the distinct feeling that the vein in his forehead was going to pop.

"It wasn't entirely my fault this time, though! I was minding my own business, and Cordelia came up behind me, and shoved me to the ground. I tried telling the playground aid, but she didn't listen! Then, Cordelia and Harmony were laughing at me!" Her young voice was excitable as she pleaded her case with the principal. 

"Miss Summers, really, I would think you could come up with something better then that. Well, no matter, you will have plenty of time to think of it while you spend the next two days in after school detention. Now, I suggest you go and compose yourself, let the nurse take care of those scrapes, and then get back to class." Buffy opened her mouth to reply, but Principal Snyder shook his head while holding a hand out to stop her. With a deep breath, and a scowl on her face, Buffy made her way out of the office, and down the hall to see the nurse. 

*

Buffy slowly crept in through the front door, looked to the left, then the right, and scurried up the stairs. When she was at the halfway point, she cringed to hear the sound of her mother's voice calling to her. Buffy stopped in her tracks, and slowly turned to look down at her mother. Her mother was very feminine, the exact opposite of her, wearing a pale blue dress with a flared skirt. 

"Elizabeth Anne Summers, please come down here, so we can talk?" Ever lady like, Joyce Summers smiled as she talked to her wayward child. Buffy, a name that Joyce detested and refused to use, came skulking towards her, shoulders slumped down, feet dragging on the floor. When she got to the bottom, Buffy's head was tilted slightly to the side, and she was glaring up at her mom from the tops of her eyes, not moving her head upwards at all.

Joyce swept out of the room, and walked towards the kitchen in the back, with Buffy following slowly behind. In the kitchen, warm cookies sat on the table, and a glass of milk sat next to it. Buffy took her shoes off, and placed them on the rug by the back door, then slumped down in the chair at the table. Her mother raised her eyebrows towards Buffy, and gave her 'that' look. The one that meant, Buffy sit up like a proper lady.   
  


"Elizabeth, I received a phone call today from your principal. I think that maybe you ought to explain what happened, before your father comes home. He's going to be very upset, and you know I don't like seeing that. Now tell me, what did you do to Cordelia Chase this time?" Joyce knew the story from the principal's side, but she also knew from experience that Buffy often told slightly different tales. It usually depended on how outlandish the story actually was, on whether Joyce believed it or not.

She was expecting a dilly of a story this time, however, and had already thought up a suitable punishment, though that depended on Hank, of course. As Buffy opened her mouth to speak, the phone rang, and Joyce held up a finger, then politely answered the phone.   
  


"Summers residence, this is Mrs. Summers speaking." Her voice was soft and calm when she answered the phone, but not a moment later, Buffy noticed her mother's hand clutching the phone was just a little to white, to tense. Her eyes were a bit wider then they had been before, and her face set a bit more tightly. "I… see. W-when did this happen?" Joyce's voice wobbled slightly, and her eyes darted to Buffy's. Without a word to Buffy, she pointed to the back door, and Buffy took off out it, pausing only to grab her shoes. 

She sat on the back step, throwing glances over her shoulder now and then, and started to put her shoes on. She heard a few boys playing next door, and with one last glance towards her kitchen, she dashed over, to see what was going on. Buffy spotted Liam among the boys, as well as Larry, Xander, and Will. Several other boys, mostly older ones she didn't really know, were all gathered around, while they picked teams for football. A tattered relic of what was once a football was clutched under Larry's arm. 

"Liam? Can I play, too?" Buffy scampered over the fence, unaware that she was still in a dress. Liam turned towards her, and frowned. 

"Bethie, Bethie, Bethie, what would mom say if you came home with stains on your school clothes? Now, go back and change, and if we have room, you can play." Liam turned back, and Buffy muttered to herself over his nickname for her, though he didn't like the name Lee that she had given him any better then she liked Bethie. Buffy walked around to the gate, like a girl would. She really hated when they had to remind her that she was indeed a girl, rather then a boy. 

Buffy came back around to their yard, and saw her mother, her prim and proper mother, sitting on the back step, her face in her hands. Buffy's step slowed, and she glanced back towards Liam. Tugging at her lip thoughtfully, Buffy decided to get Liam, first. She scampered quickly back to her neighbors yard, and whistled loudly, using her fingers, as Liam had taught her the previous summer. 

Liam looked up, and saw her waving towards him, motioning for him to come closer. "Just a minute, guys. I think my sister needs something." He trotted over to her, and wiped the sweat from his brow. "What is it, Bethie?"

"Mom's outside, sitting on the steps. I think she's crying, Lee." Liam frowned, then looked back at the guys, and held up a hand, his fingers outstretched to indicate he'd be gone for 5 minutes. He trudged around the gate, Buffy trailing behind him a bit slower. She felt an odd sense of dread in her stomach, and wasn't anxious to hear what had upset her mother so much.

Moving quickly through the grass, Liam sat beside their mother, and hesitantly patted her back a few times. Joyce looked up, and saw both of her children looking at her, and she took in a deep breath. Calming herself quickly on the outside, if not the inside, she took several more deep breaths before addressing the two children.

"Liam, Elizabeth… I-" Joyce stopped as a crying hiccup caught her voice, then continued on. "Liam, Elizabeth. I received a phone call a moment ago. Your father… there was an accident. He… He died after his car was hit on the way home." She didn't make it any further before the tears she had tried so hard to hide away, came bursting forth, like a broken dam. 

Buffy and Liam looked at each other in shock for a moment, before they both held their arms around their mother, comforting her the only way they knew how. Behind them, Xander had walked up, with Will and Larry behind him. They had heard the news, and stood watching the small group in shock. It was the first time death had come so close to their circle of friends, and they had no idea how to cope with the loss Buffy was feeling. 

Quietly, the boys came closer, and did the same as Buffy and Liam had done. They hugged their friend, and her brother and mother. 


	3. Chapter 3

Winter, 1963 

Buffy wrinkled her nose as she stepped out of the car, and took in the snow falling all around them. It was bitter cold, and the wind whipped at her face. She pulled the thick sweater closer to her body, and followed quietly behind Liam and her mother, up the front walk, and waited on the front porch while her mother rang the bell. 

Soon, an elderly woman came to the door, and smiled at them, welcoming them into her home. Buffy quickly darted inside, and stomped the snow from her feet on the front rug, showing the well-worn sneakers on her feet. Thin socks covered her ankles, but with the detested dress she wore, her shins had been exposed to the biting wind, and were red from the chill. 

Her long hair was plaited back in two braids that reached the middle of her back, and her bangs had been freshly cut, and lay just above her eyebrows. Liam was dressed in his Sunday suit, and his dark brown hair was slicked down, the unruly spikes laying still for once. In front of them, her mother stood stiffly in her long black wool coat, with the black dress on underneath. 

Joyce's sedate low-heeled black shoes clacked against the hardwood floor, and the sound seemed to echo in Buffy's head. Another thing that struck her, was the scent of floor polish hanging in the air. Together, the sound and smell would forever remind her of this day, when they came to live with her grandmother.

"Hello, Mother. I wanted to thank you for allowing us to move in with you." Joyce's voice was soft as she looked down at her hands, folded in front of her. Joyce's mother, Sarah, clucked her tongue with a disapproving gleam in her eye when she moved her beady eyes over the two children. 

"We can't just neglect our Christian duty, Joyce. Show the children up to your brother's old room. There is a bunk bed set up in there. Your father has been working hard for their arrival. I trust the flight wasn't to hard?" Sarah's voice was stern and cold as she talked to her only daughter, and not once did she try to speak with the children. 

"Yes, of course mother." Joyce motioned for the children to take off the heavy sweaters they were wearing in the place of heavy winter coats. In hushed tones, with Sarah's eagle eye watching, Joyce motioned to the children to remove their shoes, before she started up the stairs. Buffy turned her head to look at her grandmother, searching for a warm look, a loving gesture. Icy blue eyes stared back at her. 

Late Summer, 1966 

Buffy walked quickly from the catholic school she attended, her eyes straight forward and fixed on the house that she had lived in for nearly two years now. She never thought of it as home, however. It was just where she lived. Home was in Sunnydale, with her friends, where it had been fun. Here, it was cold, and bitter, and quiet. Always quiet. 

For nearly a year, the circumstances had been tolerable, because Buffy had her grandfather, a lovable man who was thrilled with his only two grandchildren. He had died in the fall of '64, however, leaving Joyce, Liam, and Buffy all alone with Grandmother Sarah. After they had moved in, Sarah had sat all three of them down, and explained the rules of the house. 

It must be quiet, so as not to upset her migraines. It must be clean at all times. No dish must sit unwashed. No clothing must go unwashed. Beds were to be made each morning, and the linens were to be changed each Saturday. Sunday was the Sabbath, and therefore, they would fast all day, and spend their time in mass. Each night, homework would be completed before dinner, or the child in question did not eat that night. 

The list went on, strict and harsh to the children. Buffy soon realized that Sarah had detested Joyce's choice in a husband, and had disowned her when they were married. In Sarah's eyes, the children represented the marriage and their father. Whenever given the opportunity, Sarah was harsh and unrelenting with the children. Buffy was soon shaped into the proper young woman she should be. Gone from her wardrobe were the pants, shorts, and sneakers. In their place, proper dresses and skirts with blouses. 

Buffy's pale legs were now encased in a long red plaid skirt, with a white long sleeve blouse. Her hair was swept back into a high ponytail, with the end curving into a single curl. Schoolbooks were clutched to her chest as she approached the front steps. Before going in, however, she stopped to check the mail. She occasionally would get a letter in the mail from Sunnydale, but she had a sneaking suspicion that if her grandmother got the mail first, she wouldn't see the letters. 

She often wondered just how many letters had gone missing over the years she had lived there. Opening the box on the front step, she smiled brightly to see an envelope addressed to her. Unfortunately, when she moved it, under it was a letter addressed to her mother from the school. Never a good sign, she thought. She resisted the temptation to open the letter, though, and shut the box, leaving the mail in it. 

Carefully remaining as silent as possible, Buffy removed her hard-soled black leather dress shoes, and slipped her feet into soft-soled white slippers. Her grandmother had purchased them on a whim, a rare whim, because she was certain they would keep her granddaughters feet more silent. Since that day, Buffy was required to wear them while in the house. 

Scurrying up the hard wood staircase, Buffy quickly crossed to her bedroom, which she previously shared with Liam. Liam had graduated from school this past spring, and had left them to move back to Sunnydale. He and a few of their old friends shared an apartment, while all of them attended the university in town. 

Buffy was upset with her brother, because she had not heard from him in weeks, and hadn't seen him since the day after graduation. He had taken her aside, and told her that it was only a few more years until she would be out of the house, and there would be a place for her with him, no matter where he was at the time. He promised to write her often, but made no promises to visit. They both understood that they wouldn't be seeing each other again until she graduated. 

In her room, she had a large diary that was dated from June 1966, to June 1971. Buffy would meticulously count down the days each night, labeling just how many days were left until she graduated. Buffy had just started her freshmen year of high school the week before, and had already vowed to work as hard as she could, take on as much work as she was able, and complete it as quickly as possible. The school had started a program two years before, where you could start working towards the next grade as soon as you completed all work required for your current grade.

Buffy's plan was to graduate a year early if she could, and move to Sunnydale in June of 1970, but that would mean a lot of work. Buffy was up for it, however, and was actually looking forward to the reward at the end of the journey. She would do anything at all to get her away from her grandmother. Even her mother wasn't help against that harridan. 

Quietly shutting the door behind her, Buffy flopped down on the lower bunk of the bunk beds she had shared with Liam for 2 ½ years. She looked at the handwriting on the front, and smiled. _Willow,_ she thought, as she opened the letter to read about Sunnydale's first week back to school, and how the gang had adjusted to high school. 

Buffy sighed sadly as she read on, her thoughts back to the time she was so happy.


	4. Chapter 4

An: Thanks for all the reviews, guys! The next chapter should start with Buffy moving back to Sunnydale, and will hopefully move things along much faster. I just felt that with so much time passing, it would be best to kind of show why Buffy changed as much as she does. To all my reviewers: Thank you SOOO much for the encouragement! I appreciate it a lot! Fall, 1969 

Buffy bounced quietly up the steps to her bedroom, her long golden hair brushing against her back as she walked. The white blouse she wore was baggy, and nipped in at the waist, before disappearing into a shin length loose navy blue skirt. Around her shoulders, she wore a navy sweater, buttoned just once, and held on almost like a cape. Her long hair was pushed back with a thin blue headband, and the ends curled. 

Her books were held tightly to her chest, and a frown was plastered on her face. Already, she was not nearly so far ahead as she had hoped for the semester. She was just now starting the required work for the 12th grade, but it was taking her longer then she had anticipated. The work was getting more difficult for her to do on her own, but she knew that she would be able to slide through fairly well.

Buffy had made a friend who was in fact now a senior, and had already listened to the plight of Buffy, and agreed to help with tutoring. Her mother and grandmother had found out at the end of the year conferences last year that it looked as though Buffy may finish a year ahead, and both showed joy at the prospect. Buffy suspected her Grandmother Sarah was in fact happy. Though the reason was suspect. Buffy had no reason to believe it was actual joy that her granddaughter was succeeding, but rather, joy to have her hands washed of one of 'Joyce's ill-mannered progeny'. 

On more then one occasion in the past year or so, Buffy had heard her grandmother lecturing her mother over the previous upbringing of Buffy. She had walked in one time and found her mother on her knees praying to the lord, and asking forgiveness in her manner of child rearing. Buffy had been appalled and shocked, but upon lashing out at her grandmother, had been sent to her room. Later that evening, her mother had begged and pleaded with Buffy to forget what she had seen. 

Joyce had sat down with Buffy that night, and explained that without Sarah, she would have nowhere to go, and would have to find employment, and that they would live in retched conditions. She asked that Buffy be thankful for what they did have, and that she not do anything to upset the already rocky relationship. Buffy had been confined to her bedroom for the better part of a week after that day.

Buffy sat down on her twin bed with a flounce, her long blond hair billowing out behind her. Her mother had helped her disassemble the bunk beds nearly a year ago, and put a twin bed in its place. It helped to open the room up a bit, and she was allowed to use many of the scraps of fabric from her grandmothers sewing, to form together a lovely quilt for it. 

Many painstaking hours of work, and she and her mother had fashioned a simple block quilt done in shades of blue and green. It listened up the otherwise plain room a great deal, Buffy thought. Besides, it was one of the few things in the room that was hers. She flipped open the school book in front of her, and began reading, trying to let her mind absorb the information, so that she could be tested on it in the morning. 

*

An hour later, Buffy was confidant that she knew the required material for 12th grade English. She was lying on the bed, her mind trying to go over the material one more time, this time without the book, when her mother came to her door. Frowning at the intrusion, Buffy sat up, and smoothed her glossy hair back over her shoulders.

"Yes, Mother?" Buffy knew her tone was on the cold side, but she had lost a lot of the love she had for her mother over the past few years. Her mother had become different, more like a child herself. 

"You've received a letter, Elizabeth, from your brother. I'll leave it on the bureau." Joyce paused to study her daughter for a moment, before nodding, and turning to leave Buffy alone again. Buffy stared after her mother for a moment, before reaching over to snatch up the carefully penned envelope from the bureau. Her name was penned neatly on the front, Miss Elizabeth Summers. Buffy smiled as she carefully slit the top of the envelope, and pulled out the letter.

She scanned it quickly the first time, and then read over it a second time, more slowly. Liam mentioned that he was moving into an apartment of his own in another month's time, with two bedrooms. He was only waiting on her to finish her courses, so she could move in with him. He told her about her old friends, and how William had taken on the upcoming seventies with flair, and bleached his hair out. She laughed over a particularly funny passage about Willow and a dance that Liam had taken her to. 

Thoughts of Sunnydale invaded her mind, and she dug out her journal, writing of the letter in it. Her own thoughts followed, and another day was crossed off. By all rights, she still had a full year and then some before graduating, but if things went smoothly, she would be done by June at the latest. Buffy marked the day she intended to be done in a bright red circle, and closed the journal, before replacing it in her pillow case. 

Late Winter/Early Spring, 1970 

Buffy still couldn't believe it as she hurried home, her black shoes clicking against the freshly thawed sidewalk. It was still cold out, but the snow was finally melting away, leaving just a few tufts of white here and there. Her long coat was wrapped around her tightly, however, as she walked through the wind on the way home. She held the final letter of acceptance tightly in her hand. 

Her smile was large and infectious as she passed down the street, saying hi to the people she met along the way. She came up the steps to the front door, and slipped her shoes off the instant she was inside. Her soft slippered feet scurried through the house to the back, and she picked up the phone. Glancing quickly to the sides, she dialed the number she had committed to memory, even if she had never called it.

"Ello?" A rough deep voice answered the phone. She could hear loud rock music playing the background.

"Liam?" Buffy asked softly.

"Guys, I can't bloody well hear a thing. Turn it down, will ya? I'm sorry, could you repeat that name?"

"Hi, I'm calling for Liam, please?"

"He's out, can I take a message?"

"What do you mean, he's out… isn't this his apartment?"

"Yeah, 's his place, coupla us just crash here when we want to get away, you know? So, then, ducks, can I take a message, or what?"

"Oh, yes, sorry. Could you please tell him that Eli- Buffy called?"

"Buffy? Buffy, 's Spike… William, that is." 

"William? Hi, how are you?"

"Fine, pet, just fine. What's the story on graduating?"

"Promise not to tell Liam until I can?"

"O'course, pet."

"I am done in June!"

"Tha's great. You want him to call?

"No, no, my grandmother would not like that. Tell him I will try to call again tomorrow, around the same time."

"A'right, pet. Hey, Buffy?"

"Yes, William?"

"It'll be good seeing you again."

"You too, William."

"Spike, pet. Call me Spike now."

"All right, Spike. I should go, though. Good bye."

"See ya soon, luv."

Buffy hung the phone up with a smile bright on her lips still. _Just three more months_, she thought.


	5. Chapter 5

* AN- From here on out, it will go pretty much straight forward, with no more hopping months and years. Hope you guys enjoy the spuffiness coming up {:o) 

June, 1970

Buffy stepped off the bus, and looked around for a moment, then entered the small bus station. Her calf-length skirt blew against her legs in the breeze, and her pony-tailed hair whipped against her face. With the skirt, she wore a short-sleeved white blouse. She had hoped to get some new clothes, but her grandmother had sent her with just the exact fare for the bus to Sunnydale, and enough to buy a sandwich at the only stop she made between Colorado, and California. Her small bag was clutched in her hand as she walked into the terminal, her long skirt swaying around her knees. 

Stopping inside the doors, Buffy looked for her brother, but didn't spot him. She swiped at the bangs hanging limply in front of her eyes, and walked over to collect her trunk as it was brought in. After showing her ticket to the man bringing luggage in, Buffy started lugging the black trunk behind her, while trying to keep her bag over her shoulder.  She had turned to look at the trunk behind her, when someone came up behind her. Buffy fell flat on the ground with a thud, and the trunk landed heavily on her toes. 

"Oh, OW!" Buffy pulled at the trunk desperately, trying to move it from her toes. 

"Oi, sorry bout that, pet. Here, let me help." Bleached blond hair and piercing blue eyes met hers as the man leaned down, and tugged the trunk from her toes. After shoving the trunk away, he held his hand out towards her. "Care for a hand up?" A slow smile crept across his face as he waited for her to take the offer. Blushing brightly, Buffy held her hand up to him, and flushed even more when she felt his strong grip on her hand.

"There you are, pet, right as rain. Sorry to run you over and run, but I need to pick up- Wait, Buffy?" Spike blinked as he looked at the pretty girl in front of him. 

Buffy blinked slowly for a moment, then looked up at the gorgeous man in front of her. "Well, no one has called me that in a long time, but yes, that would be me. Elizabeth Summers. I prefer Buffy though, and I'm rambling, aren't I?" Buffy laughed softly, covering her mouth with her hand. "And you are…?"

Brilliant blue eyes widened, then his face settled into a smirk. "What's the matter, don't recognize me?" Buffy's eyes drifted down the planes of his face, then back up, before settling on his eyes again. "William?" Buffy squealed, and threw her arms around him, pulling him close for a hug. She pulled back and squealed as he tugged her closer again, and swung her around in a circle. 

Spike set her back down in the middle of the bus terminal, amidst a cultural shock of people, and looked her over. "What are those skinny little things hanging out from your dress, here?" Spike leaned in and sniffed. "And just when did you stop smelling like grass and mud, and start smelling like… what is that, flowers? Buffy, when in the world did you turn into a girl?" Spike's tone was light and teasing, as he looked his old friend over.

"William, I always was a girl. I just didn't realize it!" She knew that her face was flushed red as his eyes went over her body. She was unused to having so much attention. "Where's Liam at? I had thought he was picking me up." 

"He was, luv, but he got stuck at work, so he sent me along. Bugger, I didn't expect an actual girl to be here. Was looking for grass stains, and torn jeans. Guess we all change a bit over the years, don't we?" Spike waved his hand at his own appearance. His hair had been sheared short, and it stood in hard platinum spikes. Gone were the dirt stained corduroy pants, and stripped tee shirts. In their place, a sleeveless skintight black shirt, with safety pins holding the shoulder together, and tight black jeans. Around his neck was something that looked like a dog collar to her. Black army boots and a silver safety pin through his eyebrow completed the ensemble.

"Yes, I can see that we do. You've changed more then just a bit. I feel so out of place. Could we please leave? I would love to get out of these awful clothes, and take a shower." Buffy glanced around at the bus depot, then towards Spike. He wiggled his eyebrows at her and winked.

"Well, you know, it's been years, but hey, anything to please the ladies…" Spike leaned down and picked the large trunk up, and started towards the door, leaving a dumbfounded and blushing Buffy behind. She quickly hurried towards him, and out the door. He led her to a black Desoto, and unlocked the trunk to slip her trunk inside. Buffy found she was still blushing and studying the toes of her shoes when he turned his attention back towards her.

"Buffy, luv, I was joking. I don't shower with a woman until at least the 4th date." Her eyes grew wide as saucers as he unlocked the doors and let her in. Chuckling to himself, he jogged around the back of the car, and slid into the drivers seat. "Buffy, lighten up, pet, or you won't last a week with Liam. Now, don't mind my baby, she's a bit old, but she runs like a dream." He started the '58 car, and aimed it towards her new home. 

"No, it's fine. My grandmother didn't believe in wasting money on a car, so we didn't have one." Buffy looked out the window, and watched the scenery roll by, some changed, and some exactly the same as it had been nearly 7 years before. 

"Liam told me what a crazy bint your grand mum was. Sorry to hear about that. Liam's practically been countin the days till you could escape. Though, I'm sure you've been doing the same. How's the mum, then? She gonna to be movin back here as well?" Spike cursed as he pulled up behind a slow truck, and blared his horn.

"She's… all right, I suppose. She will be staying at Grandmothers, however. How are Willow, Xander, Jesse, and Larry? Do they know I'm coming back?"

"Well, Jesse and Larry will be busy with football tryouts, and Xander will be at the shop until about 8 tonight. Willow said she would be meeting us at the apartment around 4:30, though, when she gets out of the tutoring she does for some rich snot. They'll all show up sooner or later tonight, though. Don't worry, they're eager to see ya, poodle."

"Poodle? When did you start with all these silly nicknames? And just how did you get the name Spike?" She glanced back over at him just in time to see a boyish grin lighting up his face. 

"The girls love the names, and I got my nick name from my hair, o'course." She laughed easily, one of the first truly easy laughs she had been able to do since the summer her father had died.

Soon, they were parking in front of a large house that was painted white with baby blue shutters on all the windows. In the front of the house, bright red geraniums were planted along the sidewalk, and white ones were planted in flower boxes under the windows on the main floor. She stepped out of the car and stared up at the lovely house in front of them as Spike got her trunk out of the back end of the car. 

"This way, pet, 's round back." Hefting the heavy burden, he walked to the side of the picturesque house, and up to the garage. A set of stairs led upward, and he climbed them carefully, keeping the weight of the trunk balanced as best as he could. Finally, they made it to the top, and he kicked at the door with his booted foot. Not a moment later, it opened, and Buffy could see another set of hands helping to pull the trunk into the open doorway. Spike motioned to her with his head, and she cautiously followed him in. 

The trunk was already deposited into the middle of the room, and a large set of arms was engulfing her into a tight embrace. "Bethie! Lord girl, it's good to see you!" Her brother held her tight, rocking her back and forth. After a moment, he pulled away, and held her arms out to the sides. "First things first. Willow will be here soon, and then I'm sending you out to get some new clothes. These things will be burned as soon as it is humanly possible."

Buffy laughed over Liam's enthusiasm, and beamed up at his face. "Lee, I've missed you, too. Mom has too, even if she won't say it." Liam nodded silently at the last bit. They both knew how their grandmother was towards their mother. 

"Eh, mate, thought you couldn't get out of work?" Spike poked in between the two, grinning like a fool at Buffy, though the question was addressed to Buffy's brother.

"Willy let me out about 10 minutes after you left, so I hoofed it back here to wait. Didn't figure I could make it down there before you guys left. Spike, can you gimme a hand lugging her trunk into her room. Bethie, it's at the end of the hall, the one without the beads on the door." Buffy stepped aside, and let the two guys take her trunk to her new room, while she took a moment to look around the room and inspect her new surroundings. On top of an old black and white TV, there were bottles with candles, the old melted wax dripped all along the sides. On the walls, bright psychedelic patterned posters hung on almost every surface. The windows were covered with brightly colored plastic beads, and ratty old sheets. 

The furniture looked like it had seen better days, but it also looked comfortable. Buffy smiled and walked to the bedroom, where the guys were busy pushing the trunk to fit into the sharp corner of the doorway. She peeked over Spike's shoulder, and looked in at the tiny room. The bed was only about a foot away from the open doorway, which made it so that the door wouldn't open completely. At the foot of the bed, there was a beat up and scratched oak dresser. There was a closet at the very end. All in all, it was tiny, but it was already far better then what she had had with her grandmother. 

With a final grunt, the guys got the trunk to squeeze into the room, and they shoved it into the space in between the dresser and the closet. Buffy backed up a bit as they came through, and exited the room. As Liam started to pass her, she was swept into his arms again for a tight embrace. "Never again do we go this long without seeing each other. Promise?" He whispered gruffly against her ear.

"Promise," she whispered back.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all the reviews, guys! I appreciate them! Soon, I promise a drunken buffy scene, at Flame's request. ;)

Chapter 6

Buffy looked at the small room and smiled. On the bed, she had the quilt she had made with her mother. A faded photograph of her family was tacked to the wall. She touched it lightly, and a smile came to her face as she thought of the day that it had been taken. It was just months before her dad had died. It was the only photograph she even had of her family all together, and the worn edges showed the love it had received over the years.

Her clothing was all packed away, but she secretly hoped to be rid of it soon. On the dresser, there was a cosmetics case, the only gift she had received after graduation. It was filled with all sorts of cosmetics, none of which she knew how to use, or where they went. The trunk had been taken out to the living room, and she draped a pretty scarf over top of it to make a small table for the room. Liam had hovered over her for nearly an hour, before she finally shoved him from her room so that she could unpack. Spike merely laughed about it as he watched.

Finally, Buffy emerged from the room, and hung hesitantly in the hallway as the guys played cards at the kitchen table. She leaned into the wall, and studied the two for a moment, looking at them objectively. Liam had grown tall and broad, and he wore his dark hair long and shaggy, brushing against his shoulders. His deep brown eyes, a trait from his father, were bright with happiness. On his face, he wore thick side burns, and a short goatee. Just above his lip, he had a small thin strip of a mustache, as well. 

Her eyes moved over to Spike, and took in his appearance again. He had changed so much from the shy boy she had known before, and had grown into a man. His look was rather different, but she didn't mind so much. After all, she looked like a throw back to the 50's, herself. Before stepping out of the hall, she went into the impossibly small bathroom, and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hands slid upward to the ponytail holder in her hair, and pulled it out. She raked her fingers through it, and let the long sleek hair get mussed for the first time in what felt like years.

She studied herself in the mirror, and then looked down at the skirt and blouse. Sighing, she just shrugged, and went out to see the guys. They had finished the game in her absence, and had cracked open a bag of chips. Spike looked up and smiled towards her, and then slide over on the couch, so there was room for both of them. Liam came out of the kitchen holding three soda bottles, and handed one to her, then the other to Spike. Buffy took the bottle and slowly walked towards the couch.

Spike threw a trademark grin at her, and then looked back at he television, where a baseball game was on. After a moment of indecision, Buffy sat on the edge of the sofa, and nervously watched the television. Her brother she was comfortable around, but Spike was a new situation for her, regardless of them having been friends for all of five minutes before. 

After watching the game for a few more minutes, Buffy was able to relax, and she slid back on the sofa, until her back was against the cushion. While she fidgeted, Spike watched her from the corner of his eye. She had been so perfect to him when they were children; inviting him to join their group, and being so much like one of the boys. Without fully realizing what it was at the time, Spike had grown a good sized crush on little Buffy, and had missed her when she had left so many years before.

Now, however, she had grown into a lovely young woman. Her hair was golden, her skin pale, and her eyes large and luminescent. Her voice was soft and musical, and every time Spike looked over towards her, he felt a tug in his chest, and another in his pants. Crude, he thought, but truthful. Shifting in his seat, he eased the strain on his pants, and turned his gaze back to this American past time of baseball.

*

Willow hurried up the stairs to the garage apartment, swinging a bag over her shoulder as she pushed her long hair from her face. These damn bell-bottoms are to tight, she thought, as she sucked in a breath before making it to the top. The hip hugging jeans rode low on her body, and her belly was bared under a long layer of fringe on her top. The ivory blouse came to just under her breasts, and the fringe that came around the shirt ended at her hips. Willow's bright red hair was ironed flat as a pancake, and brushed unevenly at her waist. 

She knocked once, before opening the door and coming through. Since Liam had come back a few years before, most of the same group of people had gravitated towards his apartment, and he had an open door policy. As long as it was unlocked, most the people just came and went as they pleased, sometimes using his pad to crash after a fight with the parents, or coming over after school and work to relax. Willow had been no different, and had even gone on a few dates with the muscular guy. 

Willow shut the door behind her, and dropped the bag in front of her with a sigh as she sagged back against the door. She closed her eyes as she breathed in deeply, then became aware of the silence, and opened her mouth. She glanced to the side, and saw that Liam, Spike, and Buffy were all staring at her. Smiling weakly, she picked up the bag, and walked towards them.

"Hey guys…" Spike finally just laughed quietly, and turned back to the game, while Liam let his gaze drift appreciatively over Willow's form. The few dates they had been on were fairly innocent, but the last time they went out as a group, Liam and Willow has seemed a bit chattier, a bit closer, and way flirtier. Willow felt her cheeks flush as she felt Liam watching her, but she shook it off and turned to Buffy.

"Buffy! Oh jinkies! I've missed you so much!" Buffy was up in an instant, and her small form was being hugged by the red headed fireball her friend Willow had become. Willow pulled back and looked at Buffy's clothes and frowned. "I had a feeling this was the case. Don't worry, girl, I have some choice clothes with me. Come on, make over!" 

Buffy giggled as Willow dragged her into the back bedroom. As they disappeared, Liam stared at Spike. "Hey, stop making drawing designs on my sister!"

Spike brought his gaze back to Liam's, and he scoffed. "Wanker, as if. I wasn't drawing designs on anyone. Can we get back to the game?" Spike turned back to the television, and blocked out the urge to glance at Buffy's door again. Liam snorted at and turned towards the game as well.

*

Willow had dumped out several pairs of hip hugging jeans, some with bright fabric on the bells, a pair with rainbow stripes racing down the sides, and one pair of white ones with small pink hearts stitched on the pockets. Along with the pants, there were several shirts, all of them scandalously bearing, compared to what Buffy was used to. 

"So, start trying some on, cause we need to shop, and I am not going anywhere with you dressed that way. Ang- Liam said he was going to give you some bread to buy some threads with." Willow yammered on while sorting several of the tops, and pairing them with the jeans that they looked the best with. Buffy was blushing brightly, as she grabbed up the pair of white ones. 

"Um, Wills? Which top goes with this one?" Buffy stared at the conglomeration of colors on the bed, and cringed at her own lack of knowledge about the clothes.

Willow dug through the pile, and came up with a white gauzy peasants top with long bell sleeves, and rainbow embroidery on the front. The hem of the shirt was bunched with elastic, and had a small ruffle under it. Buffy eyed the shirt wearily, then grabbed it, and headed towards the door. "Where you going?" Willow asked her, confused.

"To the bathroom, to change." Buffy said self-consciously. 

"You can change in here, Buff, I won't look. Besides, we used to take baths together." Willow laughed teasingly as she turned around to paw through the clothes she brought with her. After a brief hesitation, Buffy quickly shed the outdated clothing, and pulled on the low waist, hip hugging, bell bottom jeans. Her hands reached over her belly with a blush, before frowning. 

"Willow? What do I do… my… um… the waist is lower then my…" Buffy said in embarrassment, trailing off at the end.

"Huh? Oh! OH! Just tuck them in. Then, tonight, we can get you some proper undergarments. Just shove em down into the waist of the jeans."

Buffy did as she was told, then pulled the shirt on. It came to a stop about 2 inches above her navel, with the jeans ending an inch under her navel. Blushing, she wrapped her arms around the flat planes of the bared skin. Blushing brightly, she walked to Willow, and tapped her on the shoulder. "Willow, I'm not so sure about this…"

Willow turned around and beamed at her friend. "No, Buffy, you look gorgeous. Come here, I'll prove it!" Willow grabbed her hand, and before Buffy could stop her, she dragged her out to the main room. Liam looked up and stopped talking. Spike looked up, and thought his mouth has fallen off. Liam's first move after staring at her was to turn to Spike. 

"Tell me again what you are not doing, Spike!" Buffy blushed and finally moved her hands from covering her belly.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: A quick thank you to those who read and review- To those who don't review, I hope it's because you are too lazy to, and not because you think my story is crap. :p

Chapter 7

Buffy could feel her old confidence coming back in strides as she and Willow walked through the department store. One guy had actually come up to her, and asked her out, though she declined. Willow poked her several times to point out the less then subtle stares, as well. At first, Buffy was sure she must have been permanently red, but as they walked through the store, it lessened. 

Willow held up a pair of indecently short shorts, and grinned. "I have been diggin' these for months, and my old lady would so flip her wig. You should get em, so I can snag em."

Buffy giggled softly. She understood what Willow meant, but all of the popular slang had been strictly forbidden at her school. The instructor's felt it promoted bad grammar and English skills, and was to be avoided at all costs. She still heard some of the older kids talking between classes. She herself had few friends at school, though, so she never felt comfortable using it in any conversations she had. Buffy always worried she would use it wrong.

"Willow, they are so short. I'm not sure Lee is going to want me in those." She eyes the shorts, which would expose most of her leg, and a good deal of her stomach. They were bright green, and made of thin polyester, with large white flowers on where rear pockets would normally be. On a rack near it, there was a white top with a lace up neckline, and wide bell sleeves. Buffy tugged at her lip, and looked at both of them. 

"Buffy, you can be free, now. Your grandma and mom are as far away as can be, and you know Lee isn't going to knock anything you want to try. He has no place in it." Signing quickly, and silently asking for retribution, she grabbed the shorts, and the top. Willow dragged her back to the jeans next, and they snatched up two pairs in a hurry; one pair of flamboyant, hip hugging bell bottomed jeans, and the other, a pair of relaxed fit flare legged jeans. Buffy picked out several flowing peasants blouses, which looked far more decent then some of the other choices, and she allowed Willow to talk her into a dark brown suede vest with fringe that hung to her knees.

After trying everything on, they were satisfied with her choices, and made their way to the accessories, where Buffy found a pair of round beady sunglasses, a long rope of bright neon green love beads with a peace emblem, and several bandana's in an array of colors, for her hair. At the last minute, Willow tossed a package of plastic barrettes for holding her hair back.

Buffy had more then enough cash for the purchases, plus enough that she could find some more normal clothes the next day. She had already talked Willow into taking her job hunting the next day, but she had all morning free while Lee and Willow were both at work themselves. Spike had the next day off, though, and said he would either crash at their place, or head over when he stumbled from bed. 

The two giggling girls made the purchase, and Willow took Buffy back to her place. When they got there, she pointed out Xander's rather dilapidated car out front. 

"Oh, you are NOT going to believe this! Guess who Xander's shacking with?" Buffy shook her head in response, and asked whom he was with. 

"None other then Miss Cordelia Chase, daughter of the hoity toity Howard and Gracie Lou Chase, founding members of the Sunnydale Historical Society." Willow said the last part in a high pitched fake southern accent, and walked with her nose in the air, and her hands held out to the side. Buffy burst into laughter, and thought back to the snotty little girl who always made fun of Buffy and Willow in grade school. 

Cordelia had made it her goal in life to make Buffy and Willow as miserable as possible, and thus, the rest of the guys as well, by association. Cordelia had been usually hostile towards Xander in the years since Buffy left, and none of the gang would have ever expected to see them hook up, but they had just a few months back, and had been fairly inseparable since. 

"It is so grodey to watch. Gives me major creepies. She probably won't be here tonight, but you'll defiantly have to contend with her this weekend. I just ignore her, it's so much easier that way." The girls made their way up the wooden steps to the apartment, and found Xander, Larry, Jesse, and two guys and a girl that Buffy didn't recognize from her younger years. 

"Buffster! You finally convinced Red to leave the store?" Xander joked pleasantly as he stood up to hug her. His warm arms enveloped her, and she was shocked at the height he had gained in the years apart. The summer before she had left, they used to joke over how tiny he was compared to the other boys, with his head being even to Buffy's. Now, he towered over her tiny frame. 

"She is quite the shopper, I noticed." She leaned up, and pulled his head closer. "Xander, I missed you so much, all of you, really." Buffy pulled back, and blushed as Xander's eyes traveled down her body.

"Milk did your body good, Buffy. When did you get all the girl stuff?" Spike snorted in the background, which was followed up with a glaring warning from Liam.

"I've always been a girl, you guys!" She gave Larry and Jesse both a hug before they introduced her to the 3 people she didn't know. The thin girl with long wavy brown hair was Winifred, but she quickly insisted that Buffy call her Fred, right before she gushed on an on about finally having a new girl in the group, stating rather loudly that the testosterone level was much to high.

Buffy giggled as she was pulled to sit in between Fred and Liam, and eyed the two boys. Fred introduced the dark haired one as Wesley, and the skinny sandy haired youth as Connor, who looked a bit younger then the others. She quickly realized that Fred was with Wesley, and Connor was Wesley's kid brother, though he was there nearly as often as Wesley.

Buffy relaxed into the couch, and laughed along with everyone else at the right jokes, and learned to play euchre with Spike, Willow, and Jesse. Eventually, though, one by one, everyone left. Xander gave her a huge bear hug, as he got ready to leave, and promised he would be back Friday night for her party. Jesse and Larry both gave her small hugs, and then left right behind Xander.

Eventually, it was just Liam, Spike, Willow, and Buffy. Some time during the night, Willow had ended up next to Liam, and the two were now lip locking, much to Buffy's discomfort. She ended up talking with Spike while the other two made out. 

"What're your plans now that you're done with school, Buffy?" 

"I don't know. I need to get a job though. Willow's going to take me to look tomorrow, after she gets done tutoring. Back when we were in school together, I never would have thought I would be the one getting out early. Guess that's what happens when you get motivated. I kind of thought about singing a few times, but I don't have the voice for it. I'm no Janis Joplin, that's for sure."

"Ah, pet, I'm sure you've a fine voice. Some of the boys and I, we have a little band. Maybe you should come to practice one night." Spike watched her as she fiddled with her long golden hair. He could tell that the action between Red and the poof on the couch was bugging her, though. "How bout taking a quick walk? Get out of the place for a bit?" 

Buffy was about to say no, when she heard some especially loud lip smacking, and before further embarrassment could overcome her, she nodded, and was up and out of the chair like a shot, and waiting at the door. She studiously avoided watching the smoochfest as she fled from the apartment, though. Spike was right behind her, and though he tried like hell not to, his eyes were drawn to the way the jeans hugged her curves in the back. Moving upward, his ice blue eyes took in the bare skin of her back, then to the golden hair.

Buffy stopped at the end of the stairs, and turned to wait for him, but her eyes cause where his had been, and she found herself blushing. He was checking me out, she thought to herself, looking away from him for a moment. He caught up, and placed a light hand on her shoulder, holding back a chuckle as she jumped at the contact.

"Ready, pet? Any places near by you want to walk to? We could get coffee at Anya's Dinner down town. I don't think it was here when you left. Got built the next summer. Nice little place, got good burgers and wot not." Buffy nodded, and Will steered them towards down town Sunnydale.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I promised two, and you shall receive!

Chapter 8

Buffy laughed as she listened to Spike talk about high school. In front of her, a large shake sat half finished. Spike's voice was full of life as he told her all about the day Principle Snyder had tried to stop a food fight, only to be the main object of the corn dogs and macaroni and cheese. 

"So, I was sitting there, minding my own business of course, when he ran by, slipped on the mashed potatoes on the ground, and wham! The bloody git went down like a sack of coal!" 

"Oh my! Spike! You didn't!" Her eyes sparkled with mirth as she watched Spike try to pull of the innocent routine.

"I did nothing at all, I was a good chap, ate all my greens, did my studies, and made it out on time. Never caused a lick of trouble." Spike beamed at her, his dimples coming out in force. Buffy took in the smile, and felt herself growing flush for a moment.

"Spike, I hardly believe you were innocent." She grinned, none-the-less, however.

"You bout done with that?" He indicated her shake in front of her. Buffy looked down at the melting chocolate shake, and nodded. "Well, then, let's get you back home, should we? The poof is likely worrying about you by now." 

Buffy nodded, and slipped from the pink vinyl covered booth, and waited as Spike left a quarter and nickel on the table for a tip. As they left the small nearly empty diner, she couldn't help but study the paradox of a man in front of her. He had changed, but she could still see the shy youth he had once been. It was just different now, was all.  

The walk home as rather quiet, both more aware of the other then they had been earlier. Spike studied her from the corner of his eye, watching how the moonlight slid over her skin like the kiss of a lover. It caused her glorious golden hair to shimmer silver in the night. Without thought, Spike reached his hand out to brush the silver strands from her shoulder, but stopped just before his skin made contact with hers. 

Spike flexed his hand, and brought it back, griping his fist again and again to stop the need he felt to touch her. Satin, he thought. She would feel like satin. Instead of reaching to touch her shoulder, he snaked his hand over, and caught her slim fingers in his. Buffy turned to him, surprise evident in her face, but her hand remained in his. 

It's there again, she thought, that shy boy. His eyes were almost pleading for acceptance from her, and she nodded shyly. She had never held hands, or walked in the moonlight with a boy before. This was all new to her, though she found that she liked it rather well. The rest of the walk was made in silence, though it was comfortable, and nice. They came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs leading to the apartment, and waited for a short time, both looking at the other for just a brief moment. 

Finally, Spike broke the silence. "The party this weekend… I was wondering, pet, if you would be my date?" 

Buffy broke into a giddy smile, and nodded. "I think I would like that, Spike." 

"Well, that's a relief then, saves the old boy from getting rejected. Well, then, goodnight Buffy." He smiled gently, and before she had a chance to respond, he leaned over, and placed his lips softly on hers. Buffy started in surprise, then leaned more into him, placing a palm on his chest. Spike took the initiative and pulled an arm around her waist, and placed his other hand on the silken strands of hair, weaving his fingers in the soft mass. 

Just as Spike ventured to caress her lips with his tongue, Liam poked his head out the door, and hollered down at them. "Spike! I told you to stop drawing on her. Buffy, you ready for bed yet?" Liam had a grin on his face as he looked down on his kid sister and one of his best friends. Spike pulled away with a groan, and Buffy found herself blushing brightly. 

"Yes, Lee, I'm coming." With a shy smile, Buffy made her way up the stairs, and went inside. Liam watched Spike for a moment, and disappeared inside as well.

*

Buffy sorted through all the clothes she had bought, and finished bagging up her old clothes. She had found a mission in town that would accept donations, and planned to take the clothing over on Monday morning. Tonight was the big night, and Willow was coming over early to help her get ready, then they were going to make some munchies, as Willow called them. She was off buying groceries, and would be there soon. 

Buffy had chosen the long sleeved white peasants top, and the green hot pants. Willow was even going to bring over a tall pair of white vinyl go-go boots for her to borrow. Buffy couldn't wait and had been experimenting with the makeup in her case all day. Thick black mascara went on her eyes, framing them darkly, while she put shimmery powder on her cheeks and eyes, followed up by a sheer strawberry flavored gloss on her lips. 

Just as Buffy was pulling out a vanilla body spray, she heard Willow come in, slamming the door loudly in her wake. Buffy came out to help her, and together, they put the groceries away. Buffy had learned early in the week that the only time there was food in the house, was when Willow brought some with her. The guys just couldn't be bothered to bring any with them, and Liam was hardly the type to go buy any himself.

After putting them away, Willow pulled the tall white boots from a bag near the door, and grinned as Buffy held them, her eyes open in awe. She quickly sat down, kicked off the mules on her feet, and pulled the tall boots on. Willow held in a chuckle as Buffy paraded herself around the living room in the tall boots with the thick chunky heals and squared off toes. 

"I take it you approve?"

"Jinkies, these are the grooviest!" Buffy giggled, and sat back down to take them off. Buffy finally took in what Willow was wearing, and giggled. A loose jean skirt came to Willow's upper thighs, and she had on a long sleeved wide stripped tan and brown turtleneck, with soft suede boots that laced up her calves. Her long hair was ironed flat again, and she had an orange bandana around her head. Thin wooden beads were wound around her neck, with a big ankh on the end. 

"Willow, how short is that skirt?" 

"How tall are those boots?" Willow asked, peering at the boots in Buffy's hand. Buffy giggled, and nodded.

They quickly started making some brownies, and a batch of gooey cookies. By the time the girls were done, it was nearly 5, and Liam would be back soon. They hurried into Buffy's room, which was now littered with posters of David Cassidy, and the Brady boys. Willow had brought over several magazine's for Buffy to cut apart for decorating purposes.

Willow turned her back while Buffy got into her outfit, and turned when she heard the zippers on the boots being pulled up. "Buffy, you are gonna knock Spike off his chair tonight." 

Buffy looked into the small mirror she had dug up for her room, and grinned. Willow went into the other room, and turned the iron on, while Buffy worked up the nerve to actually iron her hair. Tonight is going to be great, she thought to herself as she waited. Just a perfect night.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

An- Sorry it was so long in coming. I finished this chapter, and kept writing, however, so Chapter 10 is already half finished. Now, whether or not it gets completely finished is another story. Anyway, enjoy this chapter, and I hope you enjoyed the end of

Buffy stood off to the side just a bit as her eyes eagerly took in all the people in the room. Most of them she had never met before, but there were also quite a few of her old friends as well as some that had not been friends. Buffy swayed side to side to the fast beat of the rock music spinning away on the record player set up in a corner.

All the furniture had been shoved against the sides of the room, while the television had been put into her room. Willow was curled up on the sofa next to Liam, and Xander and Cordelia were making out in a corner. Buffy glanced to the left, and saw several people she didn't know starting a card game. As she stood near the side, Spike came up behind her, and slipped his arms around her waist, while placing a large cup in her hands.

Without thought, Buffy took a drink and swallowed, but soon started coughing. "What IS this?" Buffy asked between sputtering coughs. She turned to look at Spike, who had a rather smug grin on his face.

"Jus a bit of rum in the soda, nothing to worry about, pet. Relax, you are an adult now."

"Figuratively speaking, sure." Buffy said, before tentatively risking another sip on the soda. After a few sips, it tasted a bit better, though, so she continued to nurse the drink as Spike led her over to a pile of large cushions set up in a corner.

"You never said how the job hunting went, ducks. Find anything decent in this one horse town?" Buffy looked up at Spike over the rim of her glass, and smiled.

"Yes, I found a small art store down town that needed some help during the day. I work 4 days a week, starting next week, and get almost $80 a week! I am so glad I found something, because I hate being dependant on Lee. I mean I know he doesn't mind, but he's not exactly rolling in it. He's going to give me a ride in the mornings, and then I walk back in the afternoons. I start Tuesday morning." Buffy took another sip of the drink, and leaned back a bit, relaxing against the cushions. Her body felt warm and soft, different some how.

"What time you get off work, then? I might be able to give you a ride, you know. All you have to do is beg a bit, plead some, and I'm sure I can be bothered to do so." Spike told her this with a twinkling smirk on his face.

"Oh, um, I get out at 3pm, Spike. But you don't have to pick me up. I can walk, it's not that far."

"Tough, I'll be there promptly at 3am, and you can work out your payment later in stolen kisses." His voice was teasing, but looking in his eyes, Buffy could see the insecure William almost begging her to accept him. It puzzled her how he could be so different on the outside, yet on the inside, he seemed just the same as the day she had met him by the movie house.

"Payment? I… um…" she trailed off, and shifted her gaze to her drink in hand.

"You really should lighten up ducks, was only a joke. Care for a game of cards?" The look in his eyes was replaced by a friendly smile, and Buffy sighed in relief. Or was it in disappointment? She couldn't tell. She only knew that it felt like the room was swaying. Or was it her that was swaying. Shaking her head a tad, she accepted Spike's hand and stood up to walk over to the table where the cards were. He dug up an old crate, and a spare chair, and sat her in the chair before taking the crate for himself.

"Ok, love, you know how to play good old poker? 5 card stud, draw, that sort of rot?" Spike shuffled the cards as the others at the table looked on. There were 3 guys, and a girl, who had short blonde hair. Buffy focused on Spike's mouth as he talked, and she frowned slightly. The words seemed to be coming at her in slow motion.

Her eyes were slit as she tried to make sense of the words, before putting the drink to her mouth again. Her eyes slipped closed as she drank the coke and rum mix. The green orbs popped open when she felt Spike shaking her arm slightly.

"Buffy? Wake up, princess. Let's play some cards."

"Cards, I can play cards. What're we playing?" She looked up at him with a sheepish smile.

"Buffy, love, I think maybe it's time to put the cup down, and maybe we should go sit back down." Spike was looking at her funny, she thought. And he wasn't sitting still.

Spike dropped the cards just in time to catch the girl as she toppled from the chair. With a loud giggle, she wrapped her arms around him. The giggle she started quickly escalated to full out laughing as he half carried, half dragged her to the cushions. The people at the card table went back to dealing their own game, and while Spike positioned Buffy on the cushion, Liam tapped his shoulder.

"What did you give her, man? Is she tripping?" His voice was quiet, but Spike could hear the hard edge and the threat in the voice.

"No, mate, just some rum. Not much more than a single shot worth, either. Girl's a bloody lightweight." Spike pointed to her cup, which was nearly empty.

"Well, she's cut off. Get her some coffee, Spike. And so help me, _William_, you take advantage of her…" Liam emphasized the name William as he leaned over Spike. He then turned back towards Buffy, whose eyes were closed. She had her body leaning against the wall, and appeared to be asleep. With one more warning glance at Spike, he went back to Willow.

"Coffee, bloody git thinks I don't know how to handle a drunk girl. He's one to talk…" Spike trailed off as he went to the kitchen to find the coffee. He wasn't talking to anyone really, just himself. Buffy wasn't responding much at all, and he had the idea she was likely just enjoying the spinning feeling the alcohol caused. When he came back, he couldn't help but laugh at the soft snoring she was emitting.

Setting the coffee down, he went over and motioned for Liam to come help him move her into her bed. Liam easily picked the snoring girl up, and carried her through the throng of people, before depositing her on top of the hand made quilt. He turned back and nearly ran into Spike, and gave the bleached blonde a bit of a glare.

"Out, Spike. She doesn't need you in here."

"Oh, lay off, mate. Wasn't going to do anything more than take those boots off her. You try sleeping in boots and see how comfortable you are." He smirked and pushed past Liam, and unzipped the boots before tugging each of them off, one at a time. He turned as Liam was leaving the room, then glanced back at Buffy. With out much thought, he leaned down and placed a kiss on her soft lips, and then pulled back and left the room, shutting the door quietly.


	10. Chapter 10

_An- Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter, and the whole rest of the story so far. I promise to get to more Spuffy action really soon, I just feel like she's going to be more hesitant than other girls due to her teenage years. Read, enjoy, and hopefully, review! Let me know if you like it, hate it, um… or whatever. :-D_ Chapter 10 

The next morning, Buffy's eyes opened with a start, and she sat up quickly. She almost instantly regretted it when a dull throb started pounding at her ears. She glanced down with a groan, and noticed she was still fully dressed. She frowned in confusion, and for the life of her, couldn't recall how she arrived in the bed, or when she had fallen asleep.

She slid her legs from the side of the bed, and carefully stood up. She quickly shed the clothes, and pulled on a more casual pair of jeans, with a slight flaring at the ankle. She topped it with a modest peasant blouse in a semi sheer lavender pattern, and glanced in the mirror. Her makeup was smeared all over her face. Wrinkling her nose, Buffy left the room, and went straight to the bathroom, without taking note of the outer room, or it's occupants. It was still fairly early, she had noticed in her room. It was only about quarter to 9 in the morning, which on a normal day was early for her brother and his friends. After a party, she had to wonder just what time he'd wake.

Buffy carefully scrubbed her face clean while looking in the mirror, and put some shimmer fruit flavored lip-gloss on. Searching through the medicine cabinet, she came up with some aspirin, and took one to dull the headache. It wasn't bad, but it was present enough to be annoying. Opening the door, she poked her head out to glance into the living room. On the sofa, she saw a guy she didn't recognize, with a girl laying on top of him as if he were a mattress himself. Wesley and Fred were curled up together on the floor near the windows.

On a beanbag chair, Spike was zonked out, his arms and legs spread outward and his head thrown back. A loud snore was emitting from his wide-open mouth. She giggled, and went into the kitchen. Beer bottles littered the counters, and ashtrays were sat all around. As quietly as she could, Buffy started gathering the bottles, and placing them under the sink.

As she grabbed two more bottles, one bumped against another, which toppled into the sink with a clang. Cringing, she held still for a moment, until she was certain it hadn't woken anyone up. She heard a mumbling as Spike's snoring stopped, and held her breath as she waited. She heard someone stand, and figured it was him. He came up behind her, confirming her suspicions. With a long stretch, arms above his head, and eyes scrunched shut he smiled. One hand drifted down to scratch at his lean stomach where the shirt had lifted to reveal the pale bare skin.

"Mornin, lightweight." His sky blue eyes opened and he took her in with a teasing grin. Her long hair was still flat from the iron last night, but her face looked cleaner, more innocent than last night. She had looked great last night, no question, but he preferred this Buffy, this innocent blonde girl, who blushed at most things he said.

Buffy grimaced slightly before smiling sheepishly towards him. "I guess I was more tired than I thought yesterday. You guys have been keeping me up a lot later than I was used to before." Back in Colorado, Buffy's light was to be out by 9pm every night, or her Grandmother would complain about the electricity use, as well as about how unhealthy it is for a girl her age to be up too late.

"S'not a problem, love. You were adorable with your mouth hanging wide open, snoring away." His face held a teasing smirk as he looked over at her. "Got plans for the day?"

"Other than cleaning up this horribly icky mess? No, not really. And hey, did you know that you also snore with your mouth hanging wide open?" With a giggle, Buffy went back to quietly moving the bottles to under the sink, and dumping out ashtray's as she came to them. Spike came up beside her and helped silently while pondering on whether to invite her to see a movie that night or not.

Finally, he got up the courage, and just asked. "Buffy, love, care to go see a flick tonight?" He asked quietly, while concentrating on cleaning up a spilled ashtray from the floor. Buffy looked over at him for a moment, before smiling.

"I would like that, Spike." As she turned back to cleaning, she missed him looking up, and the shy smile creeping across his features.

Buffy and Spike were sitting at the kitchen table, quietly talking and playing cards, when the door to Liam's room opened, and a rather disheveled Willow emerged. She was wearing a long shirt of Liam's, and a pair of old gym shorts. Willow stopped short when she saw both Spike and Buffy watching her with avid interest. A bright blush stained her cheeks before she smiled awkwardly, and trudged off to the bathroom.

"Way to go Red," Spike said softly with a pleased smile. He turned to Buffy with an easy grin. "She's been after him for a few months now, but even before that, the girl had a crush on boy. Hope it works out for them."

Buffy nodded with a far away look in her eyes, and then turned to look at Liam's door again. She finally snapped out of the slight daze, and slapped down the cards she needed to win.

"I win."

Mocking a groan, Spike swiped the cards from the table, and began to reshuffle them for another round.

"When did they tear down the old movie house?" Buffy asked as they walked up to the new dual screen movie house. Her long hair was pulled back from her face with a pair of white plastic barrettes, and she had a woven shawl over her shoulders.

"Bout a year ago was all. Had quite a bit of damage from a storm that hit last spring, so they decided it was time to get bigger anyway, and just tore it down to put this place up. It's nice, though, being able to pick from two movies when we want. We get more movies into town this way, too. Don't have to wait 5 months to see em." He put a hand to the small of her back and led her into the newer place. After paying for their tickets, and getting some snacks, the two ducked upstairs into the balcony.

"God, I haven't been to a movie since that summer before I moved away. Grandmother didn't approve, and thought it was a waste of money." Buffy said softly as she looked down at the large white screen. "I used to count the days until some new horror movie was coming out. Felt like it would take forever, and then the day when we could finally see them, it seemed like the day took at least 20 hours to get through."

She turned to look at him with large eyes, and sighed softly.

"S'ok, pet. We can come here any time you want. Sides, what guy doesn't like to have a lady alone in the dark?" Spike wiggled his eyebrows as he smiled deviously and swiped a handful of popcorn from the bag she held.

"Are you ever serious?" Buffy asked the bleached man beside her. He had changed so much, but at the same time, hadn't. She found him to be a very comforting presence in her life now.

"Sure, I am, pet. I'm serious about liking to be alone with you in the dark. Can do all sorts of naughty things, and big brother won't be watching." His grin was big, like a kid standing in front of a candy store with a fist full of dimes.

"Think again, _mate_." A deep male voice behind Spike said, while emphasizing the word mate. Buffy looked over Spike's shoulder with a grin, and Spike turned with a grimace.

"Willow, baby, why'd you bring him? Thought we'd have the place to ourselves?" Spike asked the slightly embarrassed redhead standing behind Liam. Behind her stood Xander, then Cordelia, then Wesley, Fred, and Connor. Rounding up the rear were Jesse and Larry, carrying massive bags of buttered popcorn.

"Sorry Spike. I tried to get him to the other movie, but he's been wanting to see this one for a few weeks." The large entourage slid down the row, taking up most of it.

Spike turned towards Buffy with a groan, and laid his forehead against her shoulder. "Save me, love. Big bad brother's going to have me hung for taking the princess without his permission!" Spike said dramatically. Buffy giggled, and playfully shoved him upright.

"You poor thing. Maybe we should move downstairs, you know, where they can't see us?" She asked with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"Sold." Spike said without a pause. He stood up, gripped her hand, and led her out the other side of the row, and down the stairs, with Liam protesting loudly from the seats. Buffy looked back at Willow with a pleading look. The red head put an arm on Liam's, and pulled him back to a sitting position, before resting her head against his chest.

"Leave em be, Liam. She's my age, and he's younger than you. You'd be a hypocrite to stop them from seeing each other. Sides, its kinda cute seeing Spike all moony over someone."

Liam muttered under his breath, and then relaxed with an arm around Willow. "Fine, but he hurts her, and he's going back to England in a pile of assorted bags."

"Of course, baby. Of course."

**_TBC_**

_Please Review!_


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Thank you for the many reviews I've gotten! I am really happy that so many people are enjoying this story. I hope that this chapter will give you fans enough of a Spuffy fix ;) And don't kill me for the end!!! As always, read and review! Chapter 11 

****

****

Buffy sat down in a seat conveniently situated underneath the balcony, and Spike slide in next to her. After a moment's hesitation, his arm slid across the back of her seat. Her breath caught in her throat for just a second, before expelling softly from her body as she leaned back against the arm. She studiously kept facing forward, while she could feel Spike's eyes on her. Finally, she turned slowly towards him with a shy smile.

"I'm sorry about Liam, Spike. I didn't realize he'd show up here." She said softly as the credits started to roll.

"S'not a problem, pet. He's being all protective. He just wants you safe." Spike smiled reassuringly, and after a pause, leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Before she could react, he was pulling away, and settling in to watch the movie. Buffy's eyes remained on him in surprise for a moment or two, and then with a blush and smile, she too turned to watch the movie.

Nearly twenty minutes into the movie, Buffy felt a soft tickling near hear ear. Without turning to see the culprit, she swatted at it, and continued to watch the movie. A moment later, there it was again, just a brief tickle, and then nothing. After the third time, she turned to look, and saw nothing, but felt the tickling at her other ear, the one closest to Spike. With a quick turn, she mockingly glared at Spike.

"Stop that, Spike!" Buffy said sternly. Spike smiled innocently.

"Stop what, ducks? 'Aven't been doing a thing. Jus sitting here eating the popcorn, and watching the flick." Spike wiped a handful of popcorn, and turned his attention back to the movie screen with a large grin on his face. Buffy rolled her eyes dramatically, and turned back to the movie.

Turning her head slowly, Buffy became aware that during the course of the movie, she had snuggled up to Spike, and had her head resting on his shoulder.  Spike had a hand resting comfortably on her shoulder, his thumb absently rubbing at the material of her shirt. The motion left small tingles of feeling through her arm and body. Buffy drew in a deep steady breath and closed her eyes for the briefest of moments, before turning to watch the movie again, with a smile on her lips.

Spike glanced down at Buffy as she snuggled close to him, and practically beamed. It took a lot for him not to stand up and shout to the balcony above that Buffy was snuggling him. In the end, he preferred having her in his arms, to standing up. _If only I could make them just repeat the movie_, he thought.

The end of the movie was quickly approaching when Spike leaned down and kissed the top of Buffy's head. She turned to look up at him with a smile, and he moved downward, placing his lips on top of hers. With gentle pressure, he tongue slid out to caress her lips. She stopped moving for a brief moment, before she tentatively opened her mouth slightly.

Spike's tongue slowly danced across her open lips, searching and feeling every small bit of the pink flesh, before he moved inward. Buffy's hands worked upward, until they were curled behind his neck, and holding him captive in her embrace. His hands gripped her in response, holding her close to him. A deep moan sounded from his throat as he skimmed his tongue across hers. Buffy's responses were innocent, trusting, and sweet.

One hand worked its way up into Buffy's long silky hair, his nimble fingers brushing against the satin like texture. Finally, he pulled his lips away, but rested his forehead against hers.

"Oh, pet. You are perfect, you know that?" He asked her softly. His eyes were on hers, a mere inch apart. She was glancing up at him with her mouth hanging open barely.

"I am?" She asked uncertainly. In her mind, what they had down was a cross between Christmases when her dad was alive, and graduating from school. It was the best of everything, all rolled into one moment. But in the back of her mind, there was a niggling thought about how he had learned to do that, and whom he had practiced on. She felt inadequate against his experience. He nodded his head against hers, and kissed the tip of her nose.

"In every way. I can't think of even the smallest detail about you that I'd want to change." She smiled up at him, and leaned in just enough to touch her lips to his, softly at first, and then with more pressure. She mimicked his moves, and let her tongue slide across his lips this time.

With a groan, Spike opened his mouth for her, and his own tongue darted out to move against hers, and before another moment passed, the two tongues danced with each other, each moving to memorize the other one's every surface.

Neither of them noticed when the movie ended, or when the lights in the theater came up. Both were holding the other close, and learning every detail that they could, drinking each other up like a man would drink water in the desert. Just moments after the lights came up, however, there was a soft growling noise, and an insistent tapping at Spike's shoulder. With a sigh, he pulled back, and looked into Buffy's eyes for another brief second, before turning around to see Liam, his arm pulled back.

"Lee! NO!" Buffy jumped up just as Liam hauled off and punched Spike in the face. Blood spurted from his nose, and his hands went up to cover it. "What was that for?" Buffy sat down and reached for Spike. Behind Liam, Willow was tugging at his arm, trying to get him out of the theater.

"Buffy, stay away from him. He's only going to hurt you, like he did Harmony." Buffy looked up, and glared daggers at Liam as he spoke. Spike slumped back in the seat, his head pointed upward as he held a napkin to his nose. Willow apologized quietly, as she pulled Liam towards the others, and out of the theater. Buffy could hear her cursing him as they walked out of the theater.

"Spike, are you all right?" She asked hesitatingly. He nodded his head even though he felt as though it had been split open.

"Yeah, love, I'm fine." His voice was muffled as he spoke, and though he didn't shift his head towards her, his pale blue eyes were on her. "Care to help a wounded man to the car?" He grinned beneath the napkin.

"I can't believe he did that. I am going to kill him later. He is so dead! I swear, if he wasn't my brother, I would never speak to him again!" She stood, and helped Spike stand slowly, to avoid as much pain as possible. The bleeding had slowed, and was nothing more than a slight trickle on the napkins, which was good, because the napkins were almost gone. She led him out of the theater, and snatched a fistful of napkins on the way out of the theater. The walked slowly towards his car, and she helped him clean up his face as much as possible. The wad of blood soaked napkins drifted to the ground.

"S'ok, love. He'll feel like an ass when we get back to your place, anyway. And I fully intend to guilt him into feeling worse." He gave her a cocky grin despite his headache, and got into the car. She moved into the passenger's side, and snuggled close to him. They drove home in much the same way as they had sat during the movie; his arm around her shoulder, and her head lying against his shoulder.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

Buffy opened the door to the apartment and stormed in with a scowl on her face, and Spike standing behind her. Liam had his head down and Willow was berating him with a vengeance as they entered the small room.

"Of all the brain dead things, Angel. You need to mellow out. She's just fine! He's not going to hurt her!" Willow went on with her tirade without even noticing that Buffy and Spike had entered. "I don't know what you were thinking, but here's a clue. Knock it off, because until you do, I'm not going to be around."

Willow grabbed her coat, and turned quickly to leave, bumping into Spike as she did. Spike groaned as his head was jarred, and stumbled back a step.

"Oh no! Spike, I didn't mean to do that!" Willow fussed over Spike as Spike shrugged her off.

"S'no worry, pet. S'fine." He eyed Liam cautiously, and sat himself down in the beanbag chair.

"Well, I'm booking. I gotta spend some time at home before my mom sends out the search party. Liam, I meant what I said. Chill out." Willow sternly pointed at Liam, and then gave Buffy a quick wave, and headed out the door. Buffy watched the redhead leave, then turned back to look at Liam and Spike, both men eyeing each other as if measuring the other up.

"Lee, can I talk to you in my bedroom for a moment?" Buffy asked him, her voice stern though quiet. Without waiting for an answer, she walked into her room, and sat on the bed. Liam stood and with a final look at Spike, followed her back into the small room. He shut the door behind him, but rather than sit, he leaned against it.

"Bethie, I don't ant to see you getting hurt. I know you don't have any experience around guys, and Spike's not exactly innocent."

"Lee, I am an adult, though. I am out of school, and I can judge for myself whether or not someone might hurt me. Besides, how am I ever supposed to get 'experience' if I'm always worried about the guy hurting me?" She looked up at him with an expression that stated she wanted little argument from him. "Just promise me you'll leave him alone? I don't want you snooping around, and trying to scare him off every time he looks at me, or gets close to me."

"Bethie-" he started, only to be cut off.

"No, Lee. I want your promise." Buffy looked at him and crossed her arms over her chest. Liam scowled as he looked down at her.

"Yeah, fine. You have my promise. Just be careful around him, all right?"

"I planned to, Lee. I'm not going to suddenly go all crazy on you, and lose myself. Got it?"

"I hear that. Can I go out and face him now, or do you want Willow to come spank me first?" Liam tried hard not to let the wicked grin creep onto his face, but it did anyway.

"Oh, ew. I really didn't want to know that much about the two of you."

Liam chuckled deeply, and turned to leave the room. He paused as the door opened, and turned back to Buffy. "I care about you a lot, Bethie. You know that, right?"

Buffy nodded and smiled up at him. "Yeah, I do."

Buffy came out a few moments later, just as Spike and Liam were getting ready to leave the apartment. She frowned at the two of them in confusion.  
"S'ok, pet. Big brother and I are just going to go take a quick walk to talk. I promise, no blood." He held his hands up in surrender to her with a cocky smile; despite the black swelling that was already beginning around his nose.

"I'm not going to hurt him, Buffy. Hey, here's some bread, order a pizza, will ya?" Liam dug out some bills, and handed them to Buffy. She took the money with a nod, and remained silent as the two left the apartment. After the door was closed, Buffy went over to the window, and watched the two disappear slowly down the road, talking the entire way. With a deep sigh, she walked over towards the phone, and just as she was about to pick it up, it rang. Buffy picked it up, and held the receiver to her ear, before plopping down on the beanbag chair.

"Hello?"

"Elizabeth? This is mother. How are you, dear?" Buffy heard the familiar voice, and was silent. She swallowed a lump in her throat before answering.  
"Hello, mother. I am doing well. And you?" She asked quietly, mindful of being polite.

"I am well. Thank you for asking. I thought I would call and check on you, as you neglected to let us know of your arrival into Sunnydale. Liam was there to meet you?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't think Grandmother would want me ringing the house so late in the evening. Liam couldn't meet me, but Spi- I mean, William did. He was a friend of ours before we moved, Mother."

"Oh, yes, that shy little boy with the glasses. That's nice, dear." After her mother stopped talking, there was an awkward silence. Finally, her mother said her good-byes, and the two hung up.

After the conversation, it took a few minutes before Buffy was able to pick up the phone again, this time to call and order a pizza. Just as she was hanging the phone back up, Spike and Liam walked back in, laughing like old chums again. Spike smiled and came over to Buffy. He sat on the ground next to her, and laid his head against her side.

"Food on its way?" Liam asked her.

"Yeah, should be here in about 20 minutes. Um… Mom called." Liam arched his eyebrows as he looked at her. "She wanted to make sure I had gotten here, and that someone had met me off the bus." Liam simply nodded, and refrained from making any comments about how long it had taken their mother to worry over her daughter.

Spike arched his head back and looked at Buffy for a moment. She glanced down at him with a small smile.

"You ok, love?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. So, what're we doing tonight?"

"I'm going to teach you the fine art of poker, ducks." He replied, shifting topics away from the mother neither Liam nor Buffy seemed to want to talk about.

"Good, I can't wait to leave you in my dust." Buffy responded with a teasing grin. She leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the tip of his bruised nose.

TBC

**_AN:_**_ As always, hope you enjoyed it so far, and reviews are always a bonus. _;)


	13. Chapter 13

_An: Sorry for the slight delay. I had meant to do some writing this weekend, but I had several things to do that kept me away from home. Blah on family get together's!_ _Chapter 13_

Forty minutes later, the three of them sat around the battered trunk/coffee table, eating pizza, and trying to teach Buffy the finer points of how to play poker. She just wasn't getting it, but she was having fun trying.  
"No, no, no, Bethie. You can't just lay down cards in pairs. Doesn't work that way. You have to hold on to all of them until we're all done with this round." Liam told her, for what felt like the 12th time, but in actuality was only the 3rd time. Buffy mimicked Liam in a high-pitched voice as she picked her cards back up. The whole game was confusing to her, but then, cards in general had never been a strong suit of hers.

"Buffy, luv, look at it like this. You play with pairs, and 3's, and 4 of a kind, but instead of showing us, you keep it a secret. That work?" Spike watched her chew at her lower lip, and had naughty images in his head about doing that himself to her. Buffy finally looked up at the both of them, and nods her head.

"I think I can do that. Can we start a new round?"

"Yeah, we can, but then I need to sleep, and Spike needs to leave. Don't you Spike?" Liam peered at Spike, who returned it with a cocky grin.

"Tha's right, peaches." Spike grinned as he reshuffled the cards. Buffy just looked at the two of them with an odd expression. She gave up trying to guess at what they meant, and what they had talked about earlier. Instead, she concentrated on her cards. After the deal was complete, Buffy looked over her cards.

"Can I get 5 new ones?" Her request was met with groans from both Spike and Liam. She looked up and smiled. "I'm kidding. I only need 2, please." She pushed her two discards over towards Spike, who gave her two new ones, making her hand a pair of kings, and 3 jacks. Suppressing a smile, she bit her lip and waited for Liam and Spike to take their turns.

"Ok, love, what do you have?"

"I have a pair of kings." She beamed brightly as she laid them down for Spike.

"Tha's good. Liam?"

"I'm not done yet, Spike."

Spike turned back to her expectantly.

"I have a pair of jacks, too." She laid two of the jacks down. "Oh, and I have an extra jack." Tilting her head to the side, she put on her best 'dumb blonde' face, and said, "Hey, isn't that a full house?"

Both Spike and Liam tossed their cards in with some minor grumbling, before shuffling the cards up, and setting them on a small shelf. Liam watched with an eagle eye while Buffy and Spike stood up, and walked into the living room. Liam hovered over the two while they tried to say goodbye to one another. Finally, Buffy turned back and shooed him away.  
"So help me, Lee, if you don't leave, I'm going to go stay the night at his place."

"You would not."

"Try me!" She put her hands on her hips and stared him down. The shy girl that had arrived the week before was quickly being replaced with the outgoing girl they both remembered from their youth. Liam put his hands up in surrender, before turning to scowl at Spike. He disappeared into his room a moment later. She waited until his door was closed firmly, and then smiled up at Spike, though she suddenly felt a bit shy.

"Care to sit out on the steps, princess?" He leaned down as he asked her in a soft voice. As he drew in closer, he rested his forehead against hers, and his nose against her nose. She looked into his eyes of blue, and smiled.

"I would love to."

As they sat on the steps, Spike on the landing, and Buffy perched on a step below him, they talked quietly of many things, from movies, to new music, to jobs. Spike's hand idly brushed over her hair, which was draped across his lap. Buffy leaned her head back until she was looking up at him, and smiled. It felt nice out here, so easy, and so quiet. Most of the lights in the surrounding houses were off, and the only sound save the talking, was a distant radio blaring rock and roll.

"So… can you tell me about Harmony?" She asked him hesitantly, recalling when Liam had brought the name up. She personally couldn't recall anyone by that name from grade school, but it had been so long that it really didn't mean much. Spike sighed as he looked down at her, before shrugged his shoulders.

"She was a bint who wouldn't leave well enough alone, basically. Peaches had a soft spot for her, because she was a friend of Cordelia's, so she used to hang out a lot. She wasn't bad, I suppose, but a bit light between the ears, if you know what I mean." He took a deep breath, and pulled out a cigarette. He lit it, and took a long drag on it before continuing. "She had it in her head that I was her dream man, and wouldn't take no for an answer. We fooled around some, and I was upfront with her, but she wanted more."

Buffy nodded as she continued to quietly look up at him. Her face showed nothing of any emotions that would betray how she felt about hearing all of this. Spike looked down at her, and smiled slightly.

"I finally had it out with her one night when she was drinking, and told her I had no interest in her at all, and to stay away from me. I guess she got the hint, because she didn't come back to hang out here. Peaches has it in his head that she's pining away somewhere. If she is, it's because she wouldn't listen, not because I did anything to hurt her." He took another drag, and stared out at the barren street. "So, what are you thinking now?"

Buffy stared at him for a long moment, before sitting up and facing him upright.

"I guess... I guess I want to know if that's what you think of me." She stated it, rather than asking him. Without realizing it, she held her breath after asking the question.

"I don't know fully how I feel, princess, but I can tell you it's nothing like Harmony." Flicking the cigarette down, he stomped on it with his boot, then leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. Seconds later, he pulled back and looked at her. "Nothing at all like Harmony."

After saying the words, he leaned back down, and put a hand behind her head to hold her close as his lips laid claim to hers. Seeking an opening, his tongue caressed her lips, poking at the soft flesh. When her mouth opened for him, and the heat of her own tongue met his, Spike moaned softly into her. His free hand reached behind to hold her head as well, as her own hands reached up to lay softly against his muscled arms.

Breathlessly, the kiss deepened, with tongues meeting in a frantic dance, each of them trying to memorize how the other tasted, felt, how they responded. Finally, after what seemed like forever, they pulled back just enough to let their mouths part from one another. Forehead to forehead, Spike gripped her shoulders, and Buffy gripped his. With a breathless laugh, she smiled at him.

"Well, that was rather nice."

"Yes, yes it was. But, and I hate to say this princess, but I think Liam is going to have a canary if I don't leave soon. God, that was bloody brilliant, pet." He pulled back and laid a soft kiss on her forehead, and stood up. Holding his hand out to her, Spike helped Buffy stand. Before he left, however, they kissed once more, a softer good night kiss.

Both went to sleep that night thinking of the searing passion that had assailed their senses with a single kiss.

An: I almost ended the chapter with the "Nothing at all like Harmony," remark. Then, I thought… ok, my fans would probably like some heat some time soon, seeing as it **_is_** chapter 13 already. Hope the kiss kept you all entertained. ;)


End file.
